The Adventures of Hope and Hyde (Part 5)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Adventures of Hope and Hyde (Part 5) 4 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Sorry, I've been slacking lately on the updates. I kept forgetting it was my job to post these things. Anyways, here you go! Hope told her story, just describing what she saw. The girl again, her hair in pigtails and her eyes shut tight. She was younger, about 5. She was also tied to a chair. A man, her father, was beating a woman, her mother. Her father looked at her and slapped her, making her cry out. "Open your eyes!" he growled, his voice rough. The little girl did, crying, and her father went back to beating her mother. The girl watched in horror as her mother bled, screamed, and cried, and eventually blacked out. And didn't wake up. The father kicked her in the head and untied to girl, letting her run to her dead mother, grinning darkly the whole time. Hope realized she was crying and rubbed her eyes, stopping and sighing. Hyde was watching, leaning forward in his chair and taking in every detail eagerly, making Hope confused and nervous. When she finished Hyde sat back in his chair and was strangly silent, his eyes distant and distracted. Hope tilted her head. "Um..." she mumbled, and Hyde blinked, sitting up. "Yes, um... How about I find you somewhere to sleep, and you can stay the night? I won't be here tomorrow, but my maid will, so you won't be alone." he smirked, standing. Hope blinked. Maid? How could someone here have a maid? She looked around and realized it was dark and smelly, but the house was very organized. Hm. So he did have a maid. Hyde found Hope a room and went to the living room. "Okay, follow me..." h said, turning. Hope stood, then frowned. "Wait... Why am I staying here tonight?" she asked. Hyde blinked. "Oh. Because... Do you have anywhere better to go?" he asked, turning. Hope thought. "I guess not... My house isn't that great... Alright..." she mumbled, following him to her room. It was very clean, with a window. It looked like it was set up for a girl. One he loved, perhaps? She sat down on the bed, looking around. There was a pile of glass in the corner. The blanket was pink, and soft. There was a locket, broken open with nothing inside, on the bedside table. She wanted to explore and ask questions, feeling like a little kid. Another memory. The woman with red hair, and t he girl, 13 now, were in a room. The girl was smiling. It was a fancier room then she'd ever been in. "This is mine?" she asked eagerly. "Yes..." the woman smiled, faintly. She didn't have much to smile about anymore. The girl jumped up and hugged her tight. "Thank you, ms. Jessica!" she giggled. The woman blinked, and slowly hugged her back. "You're welcome, Hope..." Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited Interesting. What's Hyde up to, I wonder? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago It can't be anything good... •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Most definitely not. •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Unless he just wants to improve her life by introducing her to the charming Dr. Jekyll! (Which I seriously doubt XD ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy